Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 9$ and $x = 2$. $5$ $y$ $^2 + 6$ $x$ $ - 6$
Explanation: Substitute $9$ for ${y}$ and $2$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(9)}^2 + 6{(2)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(81) + 6{(2)} - 6 $ $ = 405 + 12 - 6 $ $ = 411$